Shopping is more fun than it sounds
by Nunya336
Summary: Cindy asks Jimmy to take her shopping...and many things happen from there.


Shopping Can Be Fun

Cindy's mom went bankrupt and she is dying to go on her yearly summer shopping spree. So, Jimmy's family becoming wealthy after his mom gets a new job…Cindy asks him – will he agree to spend his money on the person who he thinks hates him the most? Or…does she _truly _hate him? (BTW-They are seniors in high school.)

**CHAPTER 1 [ImaGenius]**

"Cynthia I'm sorry, I cannot afford your shopping spree this year. The most I can give you is maybe 20 dollars." - Mrs. Vortex explains.

"But MOM! You know I spend like…at least $100. Why did you have to lose your stupid job, gosh!...and STOP calling me CYNTHIA!" – Cindy screamed, running upstairs to her room.

Cindy's PoV

Ever since my mom's business was shut down, she has been laying her lazy ass on the couch and watching Soap Operas. If only I could inspire her…yeah right! Like that'll ever happen.

Who else could I ask though? Nick, my new boyfriend of 3 months, is in Italy visiting his grandparents for 2 weeks, Brittany is in jail for illegally selling cigars, and Libby is in the hospital visiting Sheen who tried to bungee jump off of his garage…with a blanket. Lastly, Carl is at a fucking Lama Convention for three weeks. Who else is there? There's Bri..no, Tra... no. Gosh who's left? Shit, Neutron.

Oh hmmm, maybe if I flirt with him enough, he will dump that slutty whore, Betty. I mean, the day I was finally going to open up to Nerdtron, Betty steps in front of me, asks him out…and he says yes. My heart broke that day. Now it's my turn to break hers.

**CHAPTER 2 [Asking Jimmy]**

Hmmm…I think I still have his number. "Shit, I deleted his number a few days ago!" Wait! I still have his chat name to talk with him over the internet. Let's see if he's on. "ImaGenius" – Online. YES! Okay…but what do I say to him? Cindy began typing…"hey dork can you do me a favor or els…" – Cindy erases. Okay, here I go.

"Hey Jimmy" – blondie955 (me, Cindy)

"Did you just call me Jimmy?" – ImaGenius (Jimmy)

"Um yeah? I've been doing that for a while now" – blondie955

"13 days is a while to you?" – ImaGenius

"ANYWAYS, how ya doing?" – blondie955

"Good…whyyy? – ImaGenius

"Just wondering. Sheesh!" – blondie955

"Cindy, seriously?" ImaGenius

"What, I can't say hi to you without purpose?" – blondie955

"Without purpose? Cindy, what do you want from me?"

Shoot! Why did I said "without purpose"? Now he knows something is going on. I'm just gonna say it.

"Jimmy, would you take me on a shopping spree? My family is pretty much broke right now and…" – blondie955

"ImaGenius typing….." – the computer screen read.

Oh God, what's he gonna say. I shouldn't have bothered.

"Sure, Cindy"

"Really, but….I thought you hated me ever since you started dating that bi…I mean bi-yeautiful girl, Betty"

"Cindy, one yes, Betty has been a bitch. She has made me stop talking to you"

"But then, why are you willing to take me shopping?"

"Well, because I know your family must be having a hard time right now with very limited money, so you deserve a treat"

Jimmy continues – "Oh, by the way I just broke up with Betty last night…"

HELL YEAH BABY! It's MY turn ;)

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay"

"Why did you break up with her"

"Because I found out she was "having fun" with Nick."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! When was this!"

"Wait…oh crap, you're the one dating him. Oops"

Jimmy thought to himself, now that Cindy knows I am done with Betty and that Nick, Cindy's boyfriend, has been messing with her, maybe she'll dump that dumpster rat and start….looking for other guys – men - me.

"Okay, well…pick me up tomorrow 11:30. We can have lunch at the mall and then shop" – blondie955

"That sounds fine" ImaGenius

Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I never told Jimmy WHAT I was shopping for and what HE is going to be paying for. I guess he'll find out tomorrow.

**CHAPTER 3 [The List] -LONGest…but good chapter-**

I have been thinking of what I would buy. I made a list.

*Jeans

*Jacket

*Tank top

*Mini Skirt

(Then I started getting – sexy)

*Laced underwear

*Lip Gloss

*Bras

*Condoms

*Jimmy's virginity (my fav.)

Woah, did I really just write that! Oh God, well all I have to do is keep it with me somewhere that Jimmy won't find it…cell phone case…pocket…retainer case…COIN PURSE! No guy, let alone Jimmy, would dare to touch a coin purse! It's too girly for a guy to even dare to touch.

********90 minutes later********

*Doorbell rings*

I open the door and the first thing I see are Jimmy's deep blue eyes glomming at mine.

"Hey Cindy, are you ready? I have the hover car all ready to go and I have $250 for your shopping spree that I earned from se…."

"Oh my…for me to spend! Really Jimmy? Thank you so much!"

Without really paying attention, I put out my arms and gave him a giant hug….awkward…

"Anyways, I earned the money from sellin.." – Jimmy tried finishing his sentence, but Cindy tagged him along, trying to get out of the house before her mom came down. Too late.

"Oh hello Jimmy." Mrs. Vortex says

"Hello Mrs. Vortex"

"You too have fun on your date…"

"IT'S NOT A DATE", I exclaimed, looking super embarrassed.

"Come on Cindy, let's get going" Jimmy said with a wink.

What was the wink for, I thought. Did he do that just to bug me, or was he really sending me a message. Who cares, I'm going out….I mean going to the mall with James Isaac Neutron. Hells yea!

The ride to the mall was awkward, we were both pretty silent. But once every other minute or so I caught him glancing toward me. Hot!

********at the mall********

"You know what Neutron…I mean Jimmy, let's just get to shopping. I'm not very hungry right now." Cindy said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm not really hungry at the moment yet, either."

"Um Cindy, do you even know what you want to get?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Yes! Yes I do. I mean, I think I have a few things on my mind." Cindy said.

"What, did you like…make a list of what you wanted?" Jimmy asked.

"Um yeah, I want jeans, a jacket, tank tops, mini skirts, …yeah" Cindy said, not saying the other things on her list."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Spirkey's has jeans and jackets, and it's right around the corner, let's go there."

At the store, I found two pairs of jeans and one jacket that I loved. One of the jeans was a 'skinny jean' and the other had a few tears in it, the new fashion. The jeans were both $17.95 and the light pink leather jacket with sequences on the sleve was $27.50. I bought those three items. Jimmy even said those looked "decent" (aka – nice) on me.

"Next, tank tops and miniskirts" Cindy said happily.

"Um, well my cousin's girlfriend goes to Tipzey for that. It's upstairs. Let's go."

As we are on the elevator going up to level 2, I saw his hand twitching next to mine. Almost as if he wanted to hold my hand. Hmmm, maybe just _maybe _he feels the same way about me. Let's hope.

"Oh Jimmy! I just love Salty's pretzels, can I have one!" Cindy babbled.

"Sure, why not. I love there pretzel rings with cheese." Jimmy answered.

"Oh my gosh! That's exactly what I like! Let's get those." Cindy 'calmly' said.

Secretly, I got pretzel dough balls lightly salted, but I am willing to try anything with my future husb…nevermind.

Jimmy ordered and we sat down and ate the pretzel rings together, and man were they good. I wonder what Jimmy's lips would taste like after eating pretzels. Ahhh what a fantasy.

"Tipzey is right over there" Jimmy said, as if he had been there a million times.

I walk in and immediately see 3 of my favorite tank tops that I have wanted to 3 months now. One was purple with velvet lace. One had stripes going all around, and the last was plain black color with silk bows. There were EACH $37. (This store has quality cloth, so it pretty expensive)

"Try them on first." Jimmy blurted.

So I was in the changing room, trying all three on. I easily fit into the small size and immediately bought all three.

"Hey Cindy, here is a slutty-ish mini skirt. Why don't you try it on. Haha! I bet your boyfriend Nick will love it!" Jimmy said jokingly.

"Jimmy, I broke up with him this morning. He admitted of having sex with Betty 3 damn times."

"No need to swear….Wait, you broke up with him?" wonderful – he thought.

"I WILL try it on" I yanked it out of his hands. The skirt was black with sparkles and this time once I tried it on, I decided to show Jimmy.

"Hoooollyyyyy smookkeeees" Jimmy blabbered…practically drooling.

Jimmy again thought to himself. My God, she's hot. Crap, I'm hard…I hope she doesn't notice.

Hahaha, oh my gosh. Jimmy got HARD the instant I showed him. I'm so buying this $19 dollar mini skirt.

"Ahhh, for your girl friend, huh?" the cashier asked.

"Sureeee" Jimmy and I BOTH responded simultaneously.

Once we walked out of the store, Jimmy said, "So, your list."

Oh God…I forgot. I'm supposed to be flirting with Jimmy.

"Um….lac….LIP GLOSS" Cindy said semi-blushing.

"Were you going to say 'laced underwear or bra'? My mom makes me come shopping with her and she did the SAME thing?"

YESSSSSSS

"Yeah, I think Candy Land has what I'm looking for. It's two stores down." – Cindy said.

I saw the perfect laced bra and underwear I wanted, and I knew what I wanted it for.

**CHAPTER 4 [Candy Land…the store]**

"Do you know what you want Cindy? I hate this store!" Jimmy whispered.

Secretly, I loved this store, and being here with Cindy…I just hope I get to see what she tries on.

"Hold on Jimmy, I have picked what I wanted. Let me just try them on." Cindy said in a cheerful voice.

Ohhh yes, Sexy Silk Silver bra – extra padded (to make my boobs look bigger) and Exotic Emerald thongs, and JUST my size ;)

Shall I make Neutron go crazy? Ah what the heck, I wanna see how big his crotch can get because Nick was just disappointing. Let's see if he's worth it.

"Hey Jimmy, usually when Libby is with me she gives her opinion on my clothes but…." Cindy starts saying with Jimmy interrupting.

"Yes, you can show me. I bet you look fine." This is what he's been waiting for.

Sooo, what do you think….of these! Cindy says to Jimmy.

"Oh, those are…cute" I thought she was going to show them ON HER, not in her hands..damn it' Jimmy said to himself trying not to get harder.

"Why don't we have lunch? Pizza sounds good." Jimmy asks.

And off they are at lunch.

**CHAPTER 5 [Non-romantic lunch with Jimmy]**

Oh boy is this pizza delicious. And I'm sitting at a table, eating it with JIMMY!

"So, was your news hard on Nick…I mean, when you broke up with him?" – Jimmy

"Psh, he's like 'I don't give a shit! I've still got Betty." – Cindy

"Wow, I can't believe our girl/boy –friends were dating eachother…" Jimmy

"I know right. Well, WE are not the selfish" Cindy

"Yeah, hey Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a quick question for you…"

I got nervous…what was he going to ask?

"What were you going to tell me…like, when we were in class. You were going to tell me something, but then Betty jumped ahead of you and asked me out?"

Oh my God. This conversation cannot be happening!

I blushed, "It didn't really matter anyways…never mind."

Jimmy questions me, "Really Cindy, what's bothering you?"

WHAT'S BOTHERING ME! I am sitting here, waiting for you to ask me to be you girlfriend, and you are questioning me about something that happened over a YEAR ago…and…no…never mind. Oh who am I kidding. I'm..no…I am not going to say it.

"Cindy….Cinndddyyyy? You okay?" Jimmy was confused.

"Yes! I AM FINE…*deeply breathes* let's go…get some ummm…uhhh"

"Lip gloss" Jimmy reminded her.

How the h-e-double-hockey stick did he remember my lip gloss. Maybe…just MAYBE, he was thinking about my lips. - - - - Let's find out.

"Jimmy, can we go to Beauty Queen now" Cindy finally asked.

"What the he….I mean, sure. Do you know where it is" Jimmy questioned.

"Just follow my lead Jimmy. Just follow my lead.

**CHAPTER 6 [Connections]**

We are walking…we are walking…JIMMY TAKE MY HAND ALREADY. His hand was twitching again.

"Jimmy! You are walking to slow, come here!" I said, quickly grabbing his hand and fast-walked down the hall, gradually slowing down until I realized what I was doing…I am holding his hand.

"Uhm…Cindy? You can let go now" Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah um, sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine don't worry. You have a very…warm hand."

"Uhm, thanks? Oh, it's over here" Cindy said blushing AGAIN

"Jimmy, one question."

"Yeah?" is she going to ask me out!

"What 's your favorite scent?"

DANG IT, "Why? I love tangerine mist and blue raspberry"

"Just wondering" I said as I winked as him, confusing him even more.

Once we entered the store, I walked over to the "Gloss Corner" where they have a whole corner of lip gloss on sale. "Juicy watermelon" "tropical mango" "tangerine mist…wait, that actually exists!" "Strawberry kiwi" "Mountain breeze…what the hell" "Coconut" "Lemon Lime" wow lots of choices.

"I have made my decision!" I exclaimed

"Okay, what?" Jimmy asks

"I've picked…coconut, juicy watermelon, tangerine mist, and bursting banana."

"Okay, how much?" Did Cindy just say 'tangerine mist'? I wonder wh…WAIT, is THAT why she asked me my favorite scent? Maybe, just MAYBE, she's planning on kissing me!

"They are $4.75 each" Cindy answers.

"I thought you said they were on sale!" Jimmy questioned.

"They are. They are usually $7.95…expensive, I know"

"Well that's fine…so…you got tangerine mist?"

Shit, he remembers. Most guys forget these things. Then again, Jimmy is a genius…_my genius. _

"Well, Libby loves it too. We both always buy tangerine mist together." Cindy said. And this was in fact true, luckily.

Jimmy purchased my items and gave them to me in an orange and yellow plastic bag.

"Is there anything else you want to buy, it's my treat." Jimmy says, acting as if he knows what's coming up.

"Oh yeah um…wait NO, can we just look around?" I say

"Sure" Jimmy agrees.

"I have had a great day with you, Jimmy, and I'm glad we are both broken up with Nick and Betty. Let them have their fantasies. We can have our own." Cindy thinks to herself, not realizing she said it aloud.

"I have had a great day with you too, Cindy. Nick isn't good enough for you."

Just then, they sort have made a connection.

**CHAPTER ****7 [Ummm…?]**

Today has been amazing, but how do I make it better? Hmmm.

"OMG, JIMMY! I want a gumball from the machine, I'm going to get one." Isay.

"Okay? Here I will get 50 cents from your coin purse for you." Jimmy offers.

"Sure, thanks Jimmy!"

WAIT….FUCKKKKK, coin purse….list…'condoms' 'jimmy's virginity' CRAP.

"Hey Cindy, what's this piece of paper? Oh is this your list?"

"Yes, yes it is. Can I have it please."

"Here, let me check your list to make sure you haven't missed anything"

'*Jeans

*Jacket

*Tanktop

*Mini Skirt

*Laced underwear

*Lip Gloss

*Bras

*Co…..' Then Cindy yanks the paper out of Jimmy's hands.

"NEUTRON…I mean, Jimmy! Give me my coin purse!" I screamed a little loud.

"Okay, okay. Here, but I think you missed one thing. I saw everything up to a word that started with the letters "c-o". You might want to check it."

"Okay"

-Jimmy's thought- What the heck begins with "c-o"? "cord" for her laptop…"coke"…nah, she hates carbonation…"coat" – I have no idea.

"Nope, nothing else I needed…" Cindy says.

"Ready to go home?" – Jimmy

"Yeah, but can we go to your house for a bit? I really don't want to watch _Sandra Walks Out _with my mom again. She's been obsessed with Soap Operas."

"Sure, my parents won't mind. But my cousin Tricia is in town so she is staying in our guest room. She is 13. Is that alright" Jimmy asks, confusing Cindy this time.

"Sure, I would love to meet her"

I was about to say, if this girl is 16 or 17 and is totally hot, I would be pissed. But she is his cousin, so why am I thinking this? I am….no, I am still not saying it.

We rode home in the hover car, taking the long way home. The breeze felt wonderful, yet the 85 degree summer air felt amazing running through my thick blonde hair.

"Here we are Cindy, let's go inside" Jimmy says.

"Sounds great." Cindy replies.

Jimmy and Cindy walked into his house. Big soft teal couch with silky blue pillows on each end. A beautifully designed rug under a clear glass coffee table right next to a plasma screen T.V. and that was ONLY his family room.

But it seemed quiet. Too quiet, like no one was home.

They were the only two in the house. Or were they?

**CHAPTER 8 [Fucking Lemons…?]**

"Hello, anybody home?" Jimmy called out.

No answer.

"Hey Jimmy, there's a note on your refrigerator door. It says:

'Jimbo, your mom and I are at a gathering with Susie and Benjamin Carmeti

Until 10:30. We know you are used to us being gone at least twice

A week so you should be fine. We have dinner for you in the refrigerator.

Your cousin is upstairs in the guest bedroom. Go and talk to her, she's

A bit homesick. See ya soon kiddo. – Love Dad"

"Jimmy, is that you?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. My neighbor is here too. Would you like to meet her?"

"Um, no thank you. I'm not feeling too well right now. I was just making sure you came home because I heard people talking." Tricia said, nervously.

"Here, my dad told me you felt a bit homesick. Let me get you some bicarbonate soda with a lemon." Jimmy said.

"What is that? Because it sounds like something you take when you've got diarrhea" Tricia laughed.

Cindy started to chuckle. "It's bubbly water with a lemon in it"

"Beer?" Tricia asked.

"IT IS WATER WITH CARBONATION…with a fucking lemon in it." Jimmy yelled.

Cindy started cracking up, and then Tricia continued.

Then with an innocent voice, Tricia said, "Jeez Jimmy, I didn't know that lemons could fuck. What are them farmers making now-a-days?"

By now Cindy (I am tired of saying "I") was cracking up and could not stop.

"Hey Tricia, now your making Cindy laugh. Come down and meet her."

"Uhhhh…fine. Coming"

"Hello, Cindy…I am Tricia Pastiz, Jimmy's cousin. Nice to meet you." Tricia kindly says, very eager to return into her room.

"Hello Tricia, nice to meet you to. And no honey, they have not yet discovered fucking lemons." Cindy started chuckling again.

"Drop it Cindy!" Jimmy said, calming himself down.

"Well maybe Cindy likes the word "fucking" maybe she wants to…" Tricia started.

"TRICIA, return to your room. NOW!" Jimmy screamed.

"Sorry, Jimmy" Tricia began crying. WTF?

"I am so sorry Cindy, she can try and get all cutsy with people." Jimmy says with an apologizing face.

"It's….okay"

Awkwardddddd

********Jimmy and Cindy go into his room********

Here let me put some tunes on – Jimmy says

"Jimmy, no one says 'tunes' anymore. It's called music."

I am aware thank you – Jimmy nods.

"Hey, I…need to quickly change clothes. Do you mind?" Cindy asked

"You brought clothes…oh yeah, the clothes you bought." Jimmy said back.

While Cindy changed in the upstairs bathroom, Jimmy took his dinner out of the refrigerator and asked Tricia if she wanted any dinner. She responded 'no', so he decided to have Tricia's meal be Cindy's.

While Jimmy was making them dinner, Cindy was getting changed. Cute tank tops, mini skirt…lip gloss in mini skirt pocket. "Hmm, strange" Cindy thought to herself. There was a piece of paper wrapped around her lip gloss. Oh ya, must be the tag. Those fancy lip glosses must get those now-a-days. Oh well, into my pocket you go. I'll take off the paper thingy later.

Cindy walked downstairs and sat at the glossy stone table.

"Here's your dinner Cindy. Chicken parmesan, extra cheese with baked beans and mashed potatoes with gravy on the side." Jimmy said, so smoothly.

"Mmmm, this is delicious, Jimmy! What are you eating?" Cindy asked, stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes.

"I am having creamy chicken alfredo, lightly salted and sautéed with olive oil (for richer taste) with a side of spinach salad."

They ate dinner pretty quietly, barely talking to one another. They met eyes and they were sure they each knew they were into one another.

Just how should they tell each other?

**CHAPTER 9 [Their Moment]**

Let's watch a movie or something, Cindy thinks. Okay, now all I have to do is say it out loud.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jimmy asks – thank God he asked.

"Sure, how about uhm, _Just Like You_? I love that movie." Cindy suggests.

"Okay"

As Jimmy is putting in the movie and starting to make popcorn, Cindy cleans the dishes the starts walking toward the couch.

"Holy shit!" Cindy yells in pain.

Cindy tripped over the lamp cord and hit her head on the coffee table. Ouch.

Cindy's though – oh, what happened? That stupid fucking lamp cord. Great, now my head feels freezing cold. Wait, what? All of the sudden Cindy's head is being lifted up by Jimmy's arm, Jimmy trying to get a cold compress on her forehead (ice pack).

"Cindy, turn your head and look at me. Cindy – can you hear me? You might have a concussion" Jimmy calmly talking to Cindy.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." – Cindy says, her body shaking.

That moment, she felt him breathing on her so she knew which way to turn. Woah, he was a little to close to her. That slight moment, Cindy turned her head to see Jimmy right there, and just where her head stopped, her lips accidently pressed onto his. That one moment, everything stopped. She stopped shaking, her dizziness stopped, the time stopped. Or at least it felt like it did.

They were in that position for about half a minute. During that time:

Cindy's thoughts were, 'what's happening, where am i? there is something above my face, but I can't make it out….JIMMY. My questions are answered! I'm kissing James Isaac Neutron, I am right beneath his face, and we are just sitting here. My lips pressed against his. Finally.

Jimmy's thoughts were, 'is cindy okay, what's going on…wait, Cindy…Cindy, she is okay…Cindy, I am kissing Cynthia Aurora Vortex, saving her from falling, saving her from a concussion. It's happening, it's finally happening.

Cindy dizzily said, no really knowing what she was saying, "Oh Jimmy, my knight and shining armor. Is it midnight yet? I think I lost my slipper."

Jimmy calmly, beautifully replied, "Cindy, you are fine. And sorry to break it to you but, you are not Cinderella."

"Sorry, but I'm out of it right now. I mean – we just kissed…and I liked it" Cindy said, fully conscious.

"Yes, we did…and I liked it too…I might like it better if you were wearing your 'tangerine mist' lip gloss." Jimmy replied, completely aware of what just happened.

**CHAPTER 10 [Refrigerated Cereal…?]**

Cindy, without a second of thought, before anyone could blink, before a second went by, put on a ton of the lip gloss. Rubbing her lips together.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of tangerine right upon my lips" Cindy winked.

"May I try a bit of that, Cindy?" Jimmy winked.

This time, this kiss was to be on purpose, not accidental. Cindy, still lying down on the floor right next to Jimmy, already starting puckering her lips. Jimmy decided to lay down right next to her, almost lying _under _the coffee table. But he didn't care. They slowly brought their faces together, almost there….almost there…and right as they were going to be brushing their lips against one another….

"Hey, Jimmy! I am hungry, can I have some food" Tricia yells, right at the bottom of the stairs.

"JIMMMYYYYYY!"

"Holy shit, what do you want girl!" Cindy yells

"FOOOOD, I am so hungry, I could eat 2 servings of food." Trish yelled.

Jimmy gets up and walks to the refrigerator.

"Here Tricia, here's a damn box of cereal!" Jimmy yells.

"Cereal, really Jimmy. Thanks buddy. BYE….PS – no dork REFRIGERATES cereal!" then Tricia ran upstairs.

"Wow" Cindy thought.

"Cindy can I tell you a secret?" Jimmy asked

"what?"

"come closer"

"I can't get up. I am still dizzy"

"Then I'll come down"

"Okay, what"

He went to her ear, grabbed Cindy's face gently with his hands, lying next to her, and then put his lips right on top of hers. They were where they should be. Kissing, once again. This time, longer. Cindy was up in the clouds at this point.

Jimmy thinks to himself, 'Okay, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend now…or in a few minutes.'

Cindy thinks to herself, 'Okay, I can't take it…I admit it…I am….no, not gonna say it. Oh who am I kidding. I am…in love with James Isaac Neutron .

Okay, here we go. Woooh. "Cindy, will you be….my….?"

"Girlfriend? Yes!"

"Okay Cindy, let's get up, get some popcorn, and sit on the couch to watch the movie, our first movie as a couple."

"Haha, okay" Cindy said, twirling her hair.

Cindy and Jimmy got the pop corn and started watching the movie.

"Jimmy, I'm going to put some more of the lip gloss on. Do I have your permission?" Cindy said with a smile. Sure – Jimmy replied.

"Oh yeah, the tag. I guess I forgot to take it off the lip gloss container." Cindy says.

"Cindy, not even the fanciest of lip gloss containers have tags. Let me see it."

Jimmy unwraps 'the tag' or so Cindy thought…

It surely wasn't the tag of the lip gloss; it was her "shopping list"

"OH, my shopping list. I must've put the list in the bag with my lip gloss and the paper stuck to the container. Can I please have that? I no longer need it." Cindy said, hoping he didn't read it.

"Wait, holds up Cindy, there are two extra things on your list."

"MMh , what!"

"Condoms…and Jimmy's virginity" Jimmy read.

**CHAPTER 11 [TRICIA!]**

"Condoms…and Jimmy's virginity" Jimmy read, shocked of the words he just spoke aloud.

Wow, she wants….sex….with me? – Jimmy thought.

"Well, one of the items on your list you cannot buy…but I will be right back…" Jimmy whispers.

"Um….okay, I'll just…talk with Tricia." – Cindy said, completely embarrassed.

While Jimmy went to his parents room or something, who knows…Cindy knocked three times on the guest bedroom door, the Neutrons rules, and no answer. Though, she was sure she heard to voices. Who was it?

"Tricia? It's Cindy…you okay?

"YES, I am fine. Leave me alone"

"I heard another voice, who's in there with you?"

"My T.V. is on, now leave me alone."

"Open the door Tricia!" Cindy knew there was someone, a boy maybe?

No response. Either Tricia was doing this on purpose or she was forced to be quiet. Cindy's concern really built up. "Jimmy!" she yelled. No answer. Maybe he was going into the bathroom. "Jimmy" – definitely in the bathroom. Okay, okay, no need to panic or get frustrated. Just get a screw driver and unlock the door from the outside. 'Click' and the door unlocked.

Cindy blew open the door and there, Tricia sat naked on her bed. ***TMI WARNING*** Her boobs fully bloomed, wet private area, giving a blow job to some Puerto Rican 15 year old guy with a huge erected dick***TMI WARNING ENDED***

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU MALE PROSTITUTE!" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dude, chill. She's my girlfriend and a hottie so back the fuck off" Alex – the Puerto Rican dude said.

Jimmy barged it, "Okay, calm down. Tricia, get rid of your breast implants, everyone in the family knows they're fake, Alex, get your dick out of my cousin's mouth, Cindy, get your lips right onto mine!"

Jimmy yanked Tricia into the bathroom and locked it from the outside with some geeky technology, he pushed Alex fully naked out of the windows (guest bedroom is on bottom floor), and gave Cindy a small gift-wrapped box as if It were a present.

"I just now wrapped it" Jimmy said

Cindy opened the box with a shocked but happy look on her face…it was a small package. "Oh Jimmy!"

"Well, now that you have the second to last item on your list, condoms."

"What?"

"You can have the last item on your list, too" jimmy said, completely relaxed.

"…..your virginity?" Cindy said, blushing.

"yes"

**CHAPTER 12 [Bye bye Virginity ****]**

"So, you really are still a virgin? Even after dating a slutty hoe?" Cindy asked, chuckling to herself.

"Yes, I was saving my virginity for someone who is worth losing it with."

"Who?"

"Um….you?"

"Haha, oh yeah. I wonder what it's like to lose your virginity." Cindy side commented.

"Wait; even after dating Nick, you are still a virgin?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be surprised. I was saving it for my dream date…with you."

Just as they were inches from lips coming together…

"HELLOOOOO, CAN SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tricia yelled.

Jimmy went upstairs, grabbed her clothes, and said, "Here, let me take a picture of you so I can show my parents what you were doing while they were gone"

13 year old Tricia said, "Psh, like I care. You and your girlfriend Cindy were probably making love until I screamed your name!"

"Actually, no we weren't. Night Tricia" Jimmy said, as he shoved her back into her room.

"So, time for the last item on your list?"

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"I'll lead ya to it."

Right in his room, on his bed, he slipped the condom on, and lied next to Cindy.

Slowly, they took off their clothes, gently kissing. Then Cindy got bored….so, she ripped all of her clothes off, showing off her…..puberty and said, "Jimmy, if we are going to have sex, just bring on the sex…this drives me crazy!"

"That's the goal" Jimmy said as he yanked off the rest of his clothes, revealing his hard on. "You might want this lubrication; I will put it on myself. I hope you're wet." Jimmy said.

If we are going through this slowly, why would that matter, Cindy wondered just as Jimmy pushed her onto the floor, immediately going on top of her.

"If we are going to have sex, let's just do it" and then, without a minute gone by, they were no longer virgins. As happy as could be.

With soft music playing, the fan on, lights gently dimmed, everything was perfect.

Jimmy's question came up once again…"So Cindy, NOW will you tell me what you were going to say to me right before Betty pulled in front of you and asked me out?

Cindy whispered in his ear, "I was just going to open up to you and say, "I've never hated you. You are my best friend, and….I think….no….I _know_ I've been in love with you since the day we met"

"You took those words right out of my mouth Cindy, those exact words."

~fin~


End file.
